simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Rodzina d'Arquien
rodzina stworzona przez olaola430, w The Sims 3. Zamieszkuje Sunset Valley i mieszka w Rezydencji Rodziny d'Arquien. Dom rodziny d'Arquien to potężna rezydencja, mieszcząca się przy Zaułku Letniego Wzgórza 15, w pobliżu rodzin Landgraabów oraz Alto. Członkowie rodu Rodzina d'Arquien pochodzi z Champs Les Sims '''we Francji, jednak jej przodkowie kilkadziesiąt lat temu wyemigrowali do Sunset Valley. W rodzimym mieście pozostało zaledwie kilka simów powiązanych bezpośrednio z d'Arquienami: * Albert d'Arquien (syn Francisa II i Olimpii d'Arquien) * Henri d'Arquien (wnuczek Francisa II i Olimpii d'Arquien) * Eveline d'Arquien (wnuczka Francisa Ii i Olimpii d'Arquien) * Jean Luc d'Arquien (syn Francisa II i Olimpii d'Arquien) * François Lambert (brat Olimpii d'Arquien) * Jeannine Lambert (bratanica Olimpii d'Arquien) Przedstawiciele rodziny zamieszkujący Sunset Valley: * Pierre d'Arquien * Aurora d'Arquien *Lorenzo d'Arquien *Maximilien d'Arquien * Catalina d'Arquien Zmarli spokrewnieni Simowie: * Giorgia d'Arquien * Francois I d'Arquien * Olimpia d'Arquien * Francois II d'Arquien Pokrewieństwo z innymi rodzinami rodzina Landgraab Kenya Landgraab, młodsza siostra Malcolma, jest żoną Maximilliena. rodzina Alto Holly Alto to żona Lorenza oraz matka jego syna, Tobiasa. rodzina Ćwir Catalina wyszła za Mortimera Ćwira, z którym ma dwójkę dzieci, Anastasiyę i Luciena, oraz wychowuje syna z poprzedniego związku, Bastiena. rodzina Darwin Henry Darwin oraz Margaret Jones-Darwin są rodzicami Aurory, zaś Victor Darwin (żonaty z Fioną McIrish) jest jej bratem. Historia Champs Les Sims Rodzina d'Arquien wywodzi się z Francji, gdzie przez wiele lat mieszkali jej przodkowie, którzy nie wyróżniali się żadnymi odkryciami czy statusem społecznym. Rodzice Francoisa II, Francois I i Giorgia, byli szanowanymi w mieście medykami, jednak zmarli w wyniku zarażenia egzotyczną chorobą podczas misji w Egipcie, osierocając jedynego syna oraz nie pozostawiając żadnego majątku (prawdopodobnie został on rozkradziony podczas ich pobytu w Al-Simharze). Niedługo później poznał on Olimpię Lambert, swoją przyszłą żonę. Młode małżeństwo żyło skromnie, zgodnie z ówczesnymi standardami Olimpia porzuciła pracę na rodzinnej plantacji winogrona i zajęła się prowadzeniem domostwa, zaś Francois II pracował jako kupiec specjalny. Podczas ekspedycji poszukiwaczy złota do Champs Les Sims, poznał Chestera Landgraaba, inwestora, szukającego wykształconych i zdolnych inżynierów, mających pomóc w rozwijaniu niedawno założonego miasteczka Sunset Valley. d'Arquien postanowił podjąć się nowego wyzwania i wyruszył do Sunset Valley, pozostawiając we Francji ciężarną żonę oraz dwóch synów. Sunset Valley '''Po przybyciu do miasta Po przybyciu Francois II zamieszkał wraz z Landgraabem i jego córką. Dzięki jego wsparciu finansowym i z pomocą rodziny-założycieli, Ćwirów, rozpoczął projekt budowy nowego szpitala oraz, nowoczesnej jak na tamten okres, korporacji. Szybko zdobył sympatię najpotężniejszych rodów w mieście, a dzięki wielkiemu zaangażowaniu w rozwój technologiczny miasteczka wkupił się w łaski reszty mieszkańców. Gdy po kilkunastu latach inwestycje i pomysły d'Arquiena stały się sukcesem, Francoisa wreszcie było stać, by sprowadzić do Sunset Valley Olimpię i nastoletniego syna, Pierre'a. Pozostali synowie, Albert i Jean Luc, będący już dorosłymi mężczyznami, pozostali we Francji, cały czas żywiąc urazę do ojca, który pozostawił rodzinę wiele lat temu. Para rozpoczęła budowę własnej rezydencji przy Zaułku Letniego Wzgórza 15, w sąsiedztwie Landgraaba. Dalsze budowanie reputacji W momencie przeprowadzki Olimpii i Pierre do Sunset Valley, nazwisko d'Arquien było już w mieście poważane i szanowane. Francois II po doprowadzeniu innowatorskich inwestycji do końca, podjął się funkcji prezesa we własnej firmie biznesowej, w której później zatrudniła się także Olimpia. Dzięki talentowi do negocjacji, rodzinna firma przerodziła się w wielką korporację, znaną w całym SimNarodzie, co przyniosło d'Arquienom wielkie zyski i umożliwiło zakończenie budowy kompleksu mieszkalnego. Niedługo potem Pierre zdecydował się na powrót do Francji, gdzie podjął się studiowania komunikacji na Uniwersytecie w Champs Les Sims, gdzie odnosił wielkie sukcesy, kilkakrotnie będąc wybierany Najlepszym Studentem oraz kończąc je z oceną 6. Powrót Pierre'a i założenie rodziny Ze względu na chorobę Olimpii, Pierre zdecydował się na powrót do Sunset Valley, mimo początkowego planu stałego zamieszkania we Francji. Tu poznał sporo młodszą od siebie Aurorę Darwin, z którą po kilku tygodniach znajomości wziął ślub. Para zamieszkała z rodzicami Pierre i po roku na świat przyszło ich pierwsze dziecko, Lorenzo. Pierre był wraz z ojcem bardzo zaangażowany w dalszy rozwój korporacji, zaś Aurora dzięki znajomościom rodzinnym załapała się do pracy w miejskim szpitalu jako stażystka szpitalna. W międzyczasie ukończyła studia i awansowała na badaczkę chorób zakaźnych, systematycznie pnąc się coraz wyżej. Niedługo potem na świat przyszedł kolejny potomek d'Arquienów, Maximillien, a cztery lata po nim - Catalina. Kategoria:Fanon/Rodziny